


Dad, I like boys.

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:24:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nathan's father leaves after finding out his son is gay. Nathan likes his best friend but what happens when he confesses?- Sorry. I'm not too good at summaries. I don't know what's going to happen either. :)





	1. Not over it.

“I’ve got it!’ I said “Finally.” Matt said rolling his eyes. “I was beginning to think you would never come back out.” Look dude, I live with the sweetest grandma ever. There is no way in hell I wouldn’t be able to leave that house whenever I wanted to.” Matt scoffed as he opened the passenger door to my grandmother’s 1985 Sedan. I stepped into the driver’s seat and put on my seat belt. The click filled the silence before I twisted the key into the ignition and the car started. “Where we headed?” “No clue… but somewhere.” “Okay then.” 

Twenty minutes into the ride with a half full tank of gas; Matt breaks the silence again. “You know Nate?” “What?” “I’ve been sitting in this car for twenty minutes soaked in complete silence. It’s weird. You didn’t even turn on the radio. Why aren’t you talking? Why don’t you EVER talk?” “I do.” “Yea but it’s always with curt responses like that. I hadn’t heard you say more than a few words at most for 2 years. It’s been two years man. Let him go.” “I did. He chose to leave.” “You can’t use him as an excuse not to talk to anyone or smile anymore? I miss Nathan. Where is he?” “He stopped existing after his "father" left him.” “So what? You just up and left without giving me a heads up? Like “Oh yea I’m just going to uh stop talking to you for a year and not explain. I’m going to just keep this shit to myself because It’s MY problem. The old Nathan needs to be forgotten. He no longer exists because he what?! Because that was a different Nathan? That he was the Nathan that had a loving Dad?” “There are so many other kids whose dad’s leave them too. Sometimes it’s their mom.” His voice breaks and I couldn’t bear to see him like this. I pulled over. “Why don’t you like actually talk? I want you to talk to me. You’re my best friend. I hate feeling like you don’t trust me enough to say anything.” “Matt don’t say that. Of course I trust you. You’re right. You are my best friend and I shouldn’t feel like I have to hide from you. But It’s hard to open up after so long. Do you even know why my dad left?” “Uh… no.” He left a gap in time and space. The air went still. Even the birds stopped chirping. Suddenly he says “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” He looks away and lets his right arm hang loose outside the car. I try hard not to choke up. I don’t want to make this personal but how could I not if it’s because I liked him? But how can I say it without him thinking that it was his fault that my dad left me and my younger sister Cecily? Ugh. “Matt?” He turns around and looks at me. He then slowly asks as though wondering whether or not to “Are you alright? I mean clearly you’re not but…” I cut him off there. “I love you.” Shocked silence ensued. “That’s…” I choked up and looked away; bringing a fist to my closed mouth. “That’s why he left. Because I’m Gay.” The last sentence hung heavily in the air.


	2. Cecily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan's sister is introduced.

It’s been two weeks since I confessed and he hadn’t spoken to me since. What did I do wrong this time? I told him why my dad left. Now that he knows; will he leave me too?

I’m sitting on the porch when I hear a knock. “Who is it?” I mumble. “Cecily. Your sister. Remember?” “Oh. Right. Do you need something?” “Yea… I need you Nathan.” “You DO have me little sis.” I respond looking directly into her deeply rich brown eyes. “Do I? I mean you’re here, but you’re not all there.” “I’m sorry. I’ll try harder to be there for you more.” “Nate. He left us two years ago. He gave you freedom. Can’t you see. He left so that you wouldn’t feel restrained or ashamed to be who you really are. He loved you enough to leave.” “How do you know?” “I don’t Nate. I just like to think so.” She wraps me in a hug that I didn’t return. She knows that I’m gay but she doesn’t know exactly who I like.  
Cecily is two years younger than me. 15. She’s starting her freshman year this year. Her shoulder length ombré hair brushed my face. Cecily had mom’s features. She had a round face and was lighter skinned than me even though I swear she goes out more than me. She asks to go to the beach every other week with her friends who already have their license. Sometimes the friend who usually drives them can’t go so she asks me. I generally say no because who needs to go to the beach that often? I mean I know it’s summer but… that’s a bit excessive. Despite this, she generally keeps up her grades. She went on with her life as if dad didn’t just leave us.  
I admire her strength. I’m so weak it disgusts me sometimes. I always thought she was the best looking in the family even though; there was mom. She was still hugging me from behind the seat. Her arms were wrapped around my neck and shoulders. “You know Cecily?” “Hmm?” “You’re so beautiful. I’m jealous.” She just laughs her lighthearted laugh. “I’m serious Cece. You’re such a beautiful girl. You’re so sweet and fun to be around. You are such a positive influence on others.” She gave me a playful shove and came in front of me and pulled another chair over before she gracefully swept her light seafoam colored dress under her and sat down with her legs crossed. She takes my hand and looks at me intensely. “This is weird.” She noted after backing up “No. You’re my sister. You can even sit in my lap. Who cares?” She smiled and sighed before tucking some hair behind her ears and sat on my lap.  
“Did you really mean what you said?” “What?” “Did you really mean what you said about me earlier?” “Of course I meant it. You ARE a beautiful person.” she was no longer looking at me. “You’re just saying that because you’re my brother.” “I know plenty of people who are siblings and call each other the rudest things.” “Mm you do have a point.” We sat in silence for the next few minutes while she responded to a text. Her phone clicked off and she casted it off to the side; giving me all her attention.  
I feel lucky for anyone who gets to know her at any point in her life because when she gives you her attention she always tries to give you her undivided attention for as long as you want her to; unless it’s something that she doesn’t want to involve herself in. “Although Nate?” “What?” I asked softly; wrapping one of my pale slender arms around her from behind. “You shouldn’t think less of yourself. I’m not any better than you; you know? You’re just different, and everyone should have the opportunity to get to know the real you. I’m sure anyone would love you for being yourself.” “When did you become so mature?” I teased sarcastically. “I love you Nate.” “Love you too Cece.” She got up and went to get her phone. She then says “I’ll come get you when dinner is ready ok?” “Yea. Ok. That’s fine.” She smiles and steps inside before sliding the screen door shut. 

After Cecily left, my phone buzzed beside me. I picked up the phone without looking at the contact name. “Hello?” I said wearily into the phone. “Hey. It’s me. Matt?” “What’s up?” “I’m sorry I just disappeared on you like that.” “Nah. It’s fine.” “It’s not. I’m a hypocrite.” “Aren’t we all?” *silence.* So much silence passed. “I’ve been thinking about what you told me two weeks ago in the car.” “Yea?” “Well… It’s still complicated for me. I don’t know if I like boys. I love you Nate but as best friends. I wish I could say something different to you. But right now I’m still confused about my sexuality. Plus we’re only 17.” “I get it.” “Are you ok?” *silence* “I’m really sorry. Can we still hang out tomorrow?” I sighed and rubbed my face with one hand turning my pale face, tomato red. “Yea. Yea we can still hang out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems I have finished this one early. I hope you guys like it.


	3. Where it all went wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is in Nathan's Point of view of what happened when he leaves a certain note on his desk accidentally and his father finds it.

I still think about him from time to time. I only want to remember the good times we shared but unfortunately sometimes things happen.

Dad was the kind of dad you would see at all of his daughter’s tennis matches or my lacrosse matches. I briefly ran cross country, but quit when he left. He was there to watch my first and last meet. Seeing him there in the bleachers always made me play harder. I finished in 3rd place and yet my dad had the biggest smiles plastered on his face. That was the last good memory I shared with my dad.

“Wooo! You’ve got it Nate! Keep going!” Sweat beaded and dripped from my face. I could feel the flush animated on my pale skin. I gave that last meter all I had and whizzed past the two guys in front of me. Their faces were priceless but I didn’t have the time to check on them more than that. I got across the line at 15.2 minutes. I took the drink from my dad who was patting my back. “Well done out there Nate.” I was still breathing hard so I couldn’t really respond. He pulled me into his side and I manage to breathe out “I’m sticky.” “Yea. But you’re my son. It doesn’t really matter. I don’t mind. You did your best out there tonight.” I just shrugged my shoulder and followed him to the car.

When we arrived home, I went to shower and dwelled on the idea of how well I did at the meet and whether or not I should come out to my dad even though I knew where he stood. I got out of the shower approximately 45 minutes later, dried myself and changed into my pajamas. They were just a plain grey T-shirt and black basketball shorts. I walked into the kitchen where my mom and grandma were preparing dinner. Cecily was at the dinner table clearing up her homework and setting up the plates and utensils.

“What are we having for dinner? It smells amazing.” Grandma chuckled. “Are you hungry Nate?” “Famished.” I replied as my stomach growled and everyone burst into laughter; I among them.

That night, the dinner table was alive like most nights. Grandma had a new story to tell, Mom gave us an exaggerated rendition of her newest poem, and Dad gave everyone a review about what they missed at my meet tonight. “I was watching Nate falling behind to recuperate within the last 3 meters so I gave him some words of encouragement and he just…” he made a swooshing sound as he clapped his hands and letting one hand slide forward “He just passed maybe what? 2 guys? And he ended the race strong in third place with his heart and soul.” Cecily turned towards me and gave me a high five “Nice!” “Thanks.” I said smiling. Cecily’s turn was up and she talked about how school was going for her and told dad when her next tennis match was. “That’s my girl.” He had said. “How about you Nathan? Other than tonight. Is there anything else going on that we should all know tonight?” His eyes were bright and curious. His perfectly straight teeth were on display as he smiled at me as he gave me a nod of encouragement. “Well…” I swallowed hard. I could feel the knot of fear in the pit of my stomach growing in intensity. My heart was beating so hard; I feared it might leap out of my chest. “Um.. I mean school’s going fine I guess. I’ve already planned to go to college on a sports scholarship. I already asked a few teachers to write some letters and I’m planning on taking my ACT in March.” “That’s good. Anything else?” “Not really. No.” “What do you mean not really? Is something up?” “No. Nothing like… Ow!” I yelped shooting daggers at Cecily. “Just tell him. You’re gonna have to sooner or later.” I sighed “What do you need to tell me?” “Uh… Can I talk to you about it alone?” “Sure. Let’s go to your bedroom.” Cecily made eye contact with me and mouthed “do you want me to go with you?” I just shrugged and let my shoulders sag.

She came along.

We ascended the stairs to the second floor and I opened the door to my bedroom that was semi organized. Cecily sat in the chair at my study desk and my dad sat on my bed. I stood next to Cecily after I turned on the lights. “So what is this about if you wanted to leave your mom out of this?” “I already told mom and Cecily and you’re the last person.” “Don’t tell me.” “Dad. I know that you don’t like or care to understand how people can be sexually attracted to the same sex but it’s a real thing and I need you to support me. Stop being in denial.” “I can’t accept the fact that you like boys Nathan. In fact I despise the thought of it.” “But?... [....] Dad, You said ‘Don’t tell me’ as if you knew I was going to come out to you. How long have you known?” “I’ve known since last month.” “How?” “I came into your room to borrow your stapler and I came across a piece of paper lying on your desk. I was curious and read it. There were a lot of eraser marks and lines crossing out sentences that you had written out at first in pencil and then in pen. There was one line that was written in red that wasn’t crossed out. I scanned it, and then read it over a second time. I couldn’t believe what was written on the paper in front of my eyes. It read " ** _Dad, I like boys._** " That’s when I crumpled up the paper and dropped it in the trash can before stepping out of your room with the stapler I went in there for. I had Cecily return the stapler after I was finished with it.” I stayed silent. He glared at me with such intensity I almost cracked under the pressure before turning his attention away from me and went on to ask Cece when she had found out about this.

It was 10:30 on a Friday night. They finally left. Matt’s text broke my silent hell.  
It read: “Hey, we still on for shooting some hoops tomorrow?” “My dad knows.” That’s when the conversation dropped. Matt didn’t respond and I just went to bed with a heavy heart.

The next day, breakfast was pretty quiet. Grandma and Cece were having a murmured conversation while dad glared at me. Mom and I just ate our pancakes in silence.

After breakfast Cecily and I did the dishes together. I washed while she rinsed and put the plates and forks and cups on the dish rack.

Around 11 o’clock I asked if I could go for a bike ride down the trail and go for a run around the park. Dad was suspicious and raised an eyebrow but mom put a hand on his shoulder. He sighed “Alright. Go ahead. Be back by two ok? We’ll leave some lunch for you.” “Yea.” I grabbed my phone and keys and was about to head out the door when my dad calls out “Don’t forget to bring the bike lock.” “Got it!” I call back.

Turns out he was more anxious about who I was meeting than I thought. He followed me 45 minutes after I left the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The background is coming. Comments are appreciated. Thank you.


	4. The Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth's point of view.
> 
> What happens when Seth follows his son to the Park?

I couldn’t hold myself back. I decided to follow him in case he was going to meet another boy secretly. When I got there I saw his bike locked onto the bike rack but he wasn’t running laps. Instead I saw him playing one on one basketball with his best friend Matt. Matt was supposed to shoot the hoop while Nate stood on defense with his back towards me. Matt was dribbling the ball. When he looked up to shoot the ball; he noticed me. Instead of shooting the ball, he tucked it under his arm. “Hey Mr. Swestner.” “Hey Matt. How have you been?” “Oh you know just writing my college essays so that I have time to focus on my studies next year before we start applying.” “Good for you. Nate’s got his done as well.” “Are you here to pick Nate up already?” “No. I just wanted to check in with him.” Nate was standing off to the side taking a sip of water from the fountain. “Nate! Your dad wants ya!” Nate stayed silent. There was no response except for the fact that he was now walking towards me. “Hey dad.” He greeted with a defeated voice as if already anticipating what I was going to say. “Hey Nate.” “You picking me up already?” “No. I’m not picking you up yet. I just wanted to come check on how you were doing with your run but it seems you aren’t running. Care to explain why you lied to me?” “I told you that I was biking to the park to run but really I only came to the park because I just wanted to shoot some hoops with Matt.” “Hey Matt you playing on the school team?” I hollered. “No sir. I want to focus on my studies. I just felt like getting out today.” “good for you Matt.” I then turned my attention back to my son. “Well?” I questioned. “I’m sorry.” “you could have told me the truth. You could have just let me know you were going to shoot some hoops with Matt. I would have let you go.” “Would you?” He inquired skeptically. “Alright maybe not.” “And why?” He pressed. “Why wouldn’t you have let me come had you known I was hanging with Matt, dad? Is it because he’s a guy? Does that bother you now like it didn’t before?” “Yes It bothers me! I responded with contempt clearly shown in my eyes. He scoffed at me and walked away. “Don’t disrespect me young man!” I called after him. Was I wrong for having my opinion on same sex relationships? I may be old fashioned but it doesn’t mean I’m not open-minded.

I watched Matt and Nate playing again with my arms crossed. I watched the movements of their chests rising and falling. I noticed the speed my heart was beating at and tried to take deep breaths to calm myself. Perhaps I’m not as open-minded as I thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! I hope this isn't too slow. 
> 
> Kudos and comments - Suggestions are welcome.
> 
> Have a nice day or Good night!


	5. 1982

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth's Point of view. What had he witnessed at the park?

Jameson Swestner: a straight arrowed bloke.

He was as straight as any guy could be. He was also my dad. 

It was the summer after 3rd grade. I was at the park playing basketball with my brother Aaron when our dad stepped out of the car and jangled his keys in our direction to motion for us to go home. We walked over to the car and as usual; before we got in he tossed us a towel each to dry ourselves before getting into the car. This time though, he didn’t immediately hop into the driver’s seat and drive us home. No. 

Jameson Swestner was a 6’1, 180-pound man who carried around flames in his dark brown eyes. So dark, it was almost black. No. Jameson Swestner crossed the basketball court and his muscles flexed as he separated. Tore two boys apart. 

Aaron and I stepped out of the car wide eyed. What he said to them changed my view forever.

“Two men do not belong together in this world! It is disgusting. You guys should be ashamed of yourselves. You shouldn’t even be dating at your age.” “Look Sir!” the taller one sneered. “This is the 20th Century. I am a 19 year old adult. My partner here is 18. We are adults. We are Allowed to do what we want. This is our business that you are butting your ignorant head into. This is our life and this is who we are. If you have a problem with that; I suggest you never leave your house again.” “You’ve got nerve to disrespect me like that young man?!” “Was he disrespecting you sir? Oh I’m sorry. So you saying that us being together is disgusting and that we should be ashamed is appropriate and respectful? The younger man inquired. “I believe that I am being a mature adult and that I am doing you guys a favor.” The older man snorted at my dad’s comment and takes his partner’s hand before taking off and they walk away without a glance back. 

Dad stepped back into the car and waited in the car for us to file back into the back seat. He was fuming. “Can you believe those insolent children?” He directed the question towards my brother and I. I stayed silent but my brother being himself had to say something. “They’re not insolent father.” Aaron stated coldly. “What? You too?” “They were right about your reaction towards them. They were just minding their own business and you couldn’t just ignore it. You always have to speak out against it when it’s not even your business.” “Hmmph I can’t believe this.” He said to himself. “And you? How do you feel about my actions Seth?” “I agree with you sir. They shouldn’t break tradition over silly feeling for someone who is the same gender as themselves.” “Do you see Aaron. Seth believes that I was right.” “He wasn’t serious.” he said desperately hoping for me to actually be siding with him. If I was being truthful. I had no idea what was going on and why they should matter. All I knew was that two men did not belong together. Ever.

The next day my brother Aaron was the only one who didn’t show up to breakfast. “Where’s Aaron?” I wondered “Receiving his punishment.” Dad replied curtly. When any of us were being punished it was the rule that we would never speak to them or give them food until their punishment was over. They were never starved but they weren’t allowed interaction with the rest of us. 

Out of the 5 of us only one sister has never disobeyed our father. Sara. Sara was my second oldest sibling. There was my oldest brother David then it was Sara. Next came Aaron and Willow who were twins and then me. I was the youngest in the family at 10 years old. Aaron was the only one who made time for me. I looked up to him the most even though he was only two years older than me. The only people he ever got along with was me and Willow. 

David was always authoritative and was Dad’s favorite child. Even when he disobeyed, dad would always turn him loose before anyone else. David was the scholar. Even when he was taught something different at school than from dad, he wouldn’t dare contradict dad. The only times he did was when he was trying to prove himself innocent in a situation that he was blamed for being involved in and not stopping.

Sara was creative. Talented. She wrote poetry, songs, sang, and played the piano and guitar. She was the quiet one. She mostly stayed in her room until dinner and as soon as she finished, she would return to it. Her room was a very clean and organized place. Nothing was on the floor and she cleaned it twice a week. She didn’t speak to us younger ones. She only ever spoke to or did any activity with David. David claims it’s because he was more mature but when I asked her she only shrugged her shoulders and continued writing whatever she was working on at that time. 

Willow wasn’t as strong headed as her brother but she tended to express her opinions when she had one, like her brother. She was a little more timid and played junior varsity volleyball. She got along with mom and she usually followed mom in whatever activity mom had going on. They have a strong bond. I wish I had a strong bond with either of my parents. Having a strong bond with Aaron wasn’t terrible though. He might not be the best influence in my dad’s opinion but he was all I really had. He loved me and gave me the attention I needed and that’s all I could possibly ask for as of now. 

Aaron. Aaron was a lot of things but I still loved him until he left for college 3 states over. He was my hero. My best friend. When he and Willow left the house, it only left me in the house. Our bond broke as soon as he graduated high school and he stepped off that stage with his diploma in hand. We no longer saw things eye to eye. He called me every two months unlike the rest of my siblings to see how I was doing. I started to withhold things from him and our conversations got shorter and shorter until one day he just stopped calling. Dad won. I was on his side. 

I haven’t spoken to or seen Aaron since then.


	6. The search begins...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecily's POV

He recited what happened…

“I can’t believe dad followed you to the park.” “Me neither.” He said. “Sometimes I wonder what goes through his head every time he sees a guy with another guy or a girl with another girl. Does he feel anything at all for them. Does he even want to acknowledge it and be ok with it?” “I don’t know Cece. I ask myself the same questions. Maybe we can catch dad in a good mood and ask him why his view is the way it is.” “That’s a good idea.” I bounce back. You know what I’ve noticed?” I brought up. “What?” “Nate. I’m talking. Can you at least look at me?” “Alright I’m listening.” He put his red ball point pen down and turned in his seat to look at me. “Thank you.” He didn’t respond so I continued. “What I was going to say is that we know dad has 4 siblings. We’ve seen Uncle David and his family. We’ve seen Aunt Sara and her family. We’ve even met Aunt Willow and her boyfriend but we have never heard from or seen uncle Aaron. We know he’s real and exists but how come we’re not allowed to communicate with him? Do you know if it’s because he’s done something wrong?” “I don’t know either. Maybe you should ask dad.” He suggested. “Can we ask mom? Do you think she knows?” Nate shrugged his shoulders. “You can ask her if you want to. I’m pretty sure she knows something about it.” “Yea. Yea. Let’s ask her instead.” “C’mon.” 

He sighed and let me drag him downstairs. 

Mom was staring at a lightly tinted blue glass jar with different colored pebbles in them. She studied it at every angle and looked back at the laptop in front of her and started typing the inspiration she was collecting from the object in front of her. She was working on a new poem. Nathan walked over to her and gave her a light peck on the cheek. “Hey mom.” We say in unison. She looked up from the computer and turned in her seat to look at the both of us. “What’s up?” “I know this is going to be a bit… rough. But…” I began before Nate finished with “We were wondering why dad never lets us see uncle Aaron. Is it because he has done something wrong or was it something personal where they just don’t get along?” mom sighed and took off her thin, striped Cerulean colored reading glasses and gently set it down on the table and sighed while rubbing her eyes before indicating for us to take a seat. “It wasn’t always like this. Your dad and uncle Aaron were very close. They did everything together because no one else would want to play with your father. Your grandfather as you know is extremely homophobic and your uncle decided to stand against him about this. That day was the day that your dad slowly started to get farther and farther away from his brother until they completely lost connection. Your grandfather successfully instilled in your father the same beliefs he had about same sex relationships and your uncle was never heard from again.” “So that’s it? Dad just doesn’t talk to him because grandpa tells him so?” Nathan impatiently spluttered out. “yea. Dad’s an adult with two children can’t he just do what he wants?” “It’s hard to break habits. Especially if this has been instilled in you since you were nine years old. 

-Silence-

“Do you know where he lives mom?” “You guys can’t go.” “Why not?” I whined “Cecily.” She said sternly. “You guys know not to disobey your father. Do you think that I would be able to sway his opinion? Honestly. When your father has an opinion, or makes a decision; he will be set in his ways.” “So there’s no chance we can see him at all?” “I’m afraid not. Not now anyways.” “Cecily just let it go. We can wait three more years before trying to find him.” “But I don’t want to wait! Dad’s grudge shouldn’t mean that we have the consequences of his decision. You can drive Nate. Why can’t you just drive us down there or just take a train? Mom.” I flicked my eyes between the both of them. 

-Silence-

It was the most deafening silence. 

Mom sighs and reaches over to grab a pen and a pad of sticky notes. 

Anticipation rises. The room felt very suffocating and I looked over at Nate and he was raising an eyebrow at me. I was confused until I looked down at his hand. I was squeezing the life out of his hand. How isn’t he saying anything? I paused before I quickly drop his hand and muttered an apology. “It’s fine.” I just stood there with him next to me just rubbing his hand to get the circulation working in his right hand again. She peers at us over her reading glasses just for a second before she began swift movements with the forest green colored ball point pen in her slender, callused hand. 

She handed over the sticky without a word to Nate. He looked at it. I then took a look. It wasn’t an address after all; but a phone number. 

“Thanks mom.” I say before dragging Nate up the stairs to my room. 

He closed the door as soon as we walked in. “Are you going to call him? Now?” “I mean why not? We’ve wanted to talk to him since we learned about him. This is a good chance to get to know him. I’m curious. Aren’t you even a bit curious about what he’s like?” “I mean. Yea. I guess I could say that I am.” I take my phone out of my left back pocket and start dialing in the number that mom had written on the yellow sticky I had now posted on my aquamarine colored wall.  


Bzzz Bzzz 

“I’m nervous. What if he doesn’t appreciate us calling him?” “Don’t worry. I’m sure mom would have thought over all the dangers before giving us her answer.” I pointed out to try and calm him down. 

The ringing stopped and a friendly “Hello.” Came through the receiver on speaker.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time so if you guys have any suggestions... that would be helpful. I hope to enjoy this experience together. As always, i would be grateful for kudos! ~ Anna
> 
> P.S. My updates will be erratic. I will update as soon as I feel I'm finished with each chapter.  
> Thanks!


End file.
